the skys the limit
by goldash98
Summary: this is a story about a rescue which went wrong and the rescuer has to be rescued.it is set 10 years before paul escapes,and when he is escaping in the present time please read and review. p.s.not finished,and i have no idea where this is going. im sad to say that i have decided to discontinue this story but please still read.
1. the meeting

**Hiya guys I now its been a long time but I've given up on my first story it wasn't working for me so I decided I would just do one-shots from now on please read and review. but i've decided to not do this as a one-shot, this story is about how things could of gone differently and one of Pauls species is sent down to come and rescue him 10 years before the movie, but something goes wrong and now the rescuer needs rescuing.**

_**The sky's the limit**_

_May 21__st__, 2001. Area 51, Nevada._

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

I open my eyes to a bright white light, everything's blurry but I can hear. I hear the strange creatures of earth talking above me; I can't understand shit of what they're saying. These must be the _humans _i learned of in my training. My eye sight begins to come in to focus and when I really see them…

Barggghhhhhhhh *cough* *cough*

There so disgusting looking. They have tiny heads and huge body's, their limbs are so long and gangly, and their eyes are so small and beady, they have five fingers which are short and stubby, just thinking about makes me want to hurl. Again.

I hear one of the strange creatures say '_put it under, we're moving it to the base'. _Next thing I now I'm all drowsy and going into a very deep sleep.

_Paul's p.o.v_

*door unlocking* *door opening* Door shutting* *Door locking* *footsteps in very quiet and large space*

'Hey Zoil' I say without looking up, 'how's the Mrs',

'Very good and what 'bout you Paul, how are you today' Zoil asked,

'The usual, any info from the outside' I was always curious about what happened outside the base,

'Actually that's what I came to tell you about but the boss man doesn't want you to know' zoil replied with a grim look on his face,

I smirked and said 'your goanna fuckin' tell me anyway, aren't ya' I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, he was actin so damn serious,

'Paul', he said with the utmost seriousness that I knew he was joking any more, the smile slipped from my face, 'another has crashed',

'whaaaaaaaat' I couldn't believe it another what did he mean another, 'what do you mean another, another of my species',

Zoil looked me straight in the eye and said 'yes'.

_the others p.o.v_

When I woke up again I was in some sort of concrete room. I think the humans called it a _prison_. I was lying on some sort of bed which was the only furniture in the room. Then the door opened inward how odd doors normally slide open in to the wall. This must be a very primitive planet, not much advanced technology. Through the opened door walked a human carrying something and by his side (I was guessing a he was a he because he had no boobs), was Mork the one I was supose to be rescuing. His eyes widened and he said something to the human in the language I had no fucking idea how to speak, crappy language barrier.

'Mork?' I asked and his eyes went so wide I didn't think it was possible. 'I'm sky I said to him'.

**I'm not sure whether to right more read and review please even if you don't have an account if I get one review then I'll continue **_**bluebabe22 xx **_


	2. i can help you

_**Bluebabe22/ ash**_** : Hi I'm back thanks geekgirl and markdr for your reviews I not sure how to use messenger yet sooooooo. Any way here's chapter please r+r and enjoy. Paul if you please…**

_**Paul: bluebab22/ash: **_**does not own **_**"Paul" **_**the movie or any one in it, thank god**

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**what was that**

_**Paul: **_**nothing, the story already bitch**

"_**I can help you"**_

_Sky's p.o.v_

'you are Mork, right I was supposed to rescue you but it seems it's all gone wrong, Mork, Mork…' I was worried Mork seemed sort of out of it I think his going into shock. No make that _in_ shock.

'I-I haven't been called that in a very long time yes I was given the name Mork at birth but I now use the name_ Paul_ and, what do you mean you've come to rescue me?' Mork or _Paul_ said shakily he obviously hasn't spoken in the native tongue for a long time 50 years or so to be precise.

'Mork-_Paul _you've been missing 50 years your parents hired me to come and get you though it seems the mechanics didn't fix my ship properly, it got so beaten up on my last rescue it was falling apart… any way, what do you mean why have I come to rescue you, they've put me in something the same as are jails you call that hospitality' I was getting really heated up now how dare he question my rescuing. What was wrong with him had these strange creatures done something to him.

'Look sky I know your scared and confused I was to when I first came here but at least you aren't the only kind of your species here, look I can help you, teach you their language, it's easy really once you get over that stupid language barrier' he said it with such truth and honesty in his big deep blue eyes, but I wasn't buying it.

I just looked at him and said with all the anger that had been boiling in me 'what A load Of Bullshit.' Then I held my breath and made myself invisible the door was shut but the stupid human couldn't see me, I ran straight for him and need him where it hurt, grabbed the door keys from his pocket and made my escape, (still holding my breath, everyone who knew me, knew I was the best at holding my breath),I could hear Mork/Paul running after me but I knew he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for as long as me, specially while running, he smoked its bad for the lungs everyone knows that.

I turned around and realised he wasn't holding his breath, and using his camouflage response to hide, the humans here must know about him, and if they knew about him then they knew about me, 'shit', sirens started sounding, and red lights started flashing. 'Oh fuck', several guards rounded the corner, I knew instantly they had heat vision goggles, because they aimed right at me. 'Fuckfuckfuck'.

Well no point holding my breath anymore, i stopped and inhaled a big breath of air refreshing my lungs showing myself and glared right at those idiotic humans with everything I had. I showed them all my feelings I had for them, mostly anger and hatred. The next thing I done was pull a nice little gun from between my boobs.

It was a real nice gun, light wait, small but big enough for the job, black, with a pretty intricate silver pattern down both sides, they looked at me with a hint of shock and rage, the enemy always hates it when you also have a little toy.

I said to them with my most sexy and intimidating voice which also hinted that I would cause you a lot of pain, '_fuck off and you won't get hurt_' in English I learn how to say that in the language of the planet I'm going to in case it needs to be said, like now. Every single one of those pathetic humans just stood there and gaped at me unblieving what i had just said.

I turned around and Mork/Paul was also just gaping, I just snorted and said to him in the same tone of voice, 'see ya later, mother fucker, I intend to do my job and get my pay which means taking you home'. Then I walked between all those frozen humans who watched me as I walked past, as well as putting my gone back where it belonged snug between my breasts.

when i got out side I saw a thing close to one of are speed-bikes back home and jumped on it, done some rewiring and it started. while i was rewiring Mork/Paul had caught up to me, i turned around to shout at him to leave me alone and go away, when he grabbed my arm and showed me a house and how to get there and then he told me, 'tara will keep you safe and help', i nodded my thanks. Placed my shaders over my eyes and revved it up, and before anyone could catch me I was gone. The last thing I heard was Mork/Paul shouting after me, 'don't let the natives see you, you bitch', '

'bastered' I shouted back.

**_bluebabe22/ash_: please read and review and tell me what ya think and also i need ideas anything i can use i have no idea where this story so it can be as crazy and wacky as ya like, till next time, blubabe22/ash :) **

**_paul_: do it or i'll probe you **

**_bluebabe22/ash_: paul behave  
><strong>


	3. the crush

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**hiya guys I can't believe how quick I'm righting these chapters,****oh buy the way i made a few changes to the ending in chapter 2 so you may need to re-read it.**** anyway its Pauls turn in the spot light.  
><strong>

**Paul: 'bout fucking time**

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** Paul language please, I don't own "Paul" or any of the characters from the film, I wish. **

_**The crush**_

_Pauls p.o.v_

I was sat at my desk at the base; I hadn't had any calls lately so I was relaxing feet crossed up on the desk and chair tilted back on two legs. I was thinking about Sky, I couldn't help it I hadn't seen one of my own for over fifty years. I remembered how she looked as I walked in to the room.

Her large eyes the colour of the sky, the blue of her eyes getting darker the closer it got to the pupils, which was circled by a ring of gold, and that gold seemed to spread out from that ring into the blue. Her eyes framed by long black eye-lashes. Her lips full and lush and deep pink. She wore a casual white knitted jumpsuit that hugged her figure, the sleeves came of the shoulder and stopped at mid-fore arm, the bottom of the jumpsuit were shorts which stopped mid-thigh. The suit complemented her in every aspect; he just couldn't believe she had been able to hide that gun between her boobs.

Sky seemed so strong so beautiful. . . 'holy shit, I've got a crush on sky', I exclaimed in a loud whisper and almost toppling of my chair.

Then i heard the foot-steps, are "shit" I thought please don't let Zoil of heard that, but I already knew he had. He walked round the corner hi black shades off, grinning like an idiot.

'Did you just say what I thought you said' he said smirking

I looked at him grimacing, then smiled sheepishly

Then he started laughing, he was laughing so hard that tears ran down his cheeks, 'that's–the–funniest-thing- I've-ever- heard', he said between gasps of breath.

'Oh ha-ha very funny', I said but I couldn't help but smiling either.

_**Bluebabe22:**_** okay I know its short but I'm righting this at 4 in the bloody morning**

_**Paul: **_**Ash language and I thought it was my turn in the spot light**

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** it was you were thinking 'bout Sky and realize you've got a little crush on her then Zoil comes and laughs at you 'bout it, and it's from your point of view**

_**Paul: **_**forget it, read and review people or its probing time **


	4. tara sky

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** hi people don't really know what to wright for this chapter sorry if it's a bit random in places**

_**Paul:**_** bluebabe22/ash does not own "Paul" and ash you are always random**

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**the cheek anyway on with the chapter**

_**Capture**_

_Pauls p.o.v_

'Paul'

'Zoil'

'Paul the big guy wants to know where you sent Sky', Zoil stated with a sad expression

'I'm not telling and I would of thought you would of figured it out by now, its kinda obvious, or maybe that's why', I said hoping they don't ever figure it but knowing Zoil he already. . .

'I have', exactly the opposite of what I wanted to hear 'it's T-A-R-A isn't it' he said spelling the name out.

'Yeah please don't tell', the only reason she's here is because my fucking parents hired her to "rescue" me' I explained I couldn't help but show the sadness in my voice.

'Actually I was planning on getting you outta here and there, then sending both of you home', Zoil looked very pleased with himself when I said it.

'I don't know about me just send Sky it'll be hard she's the kind to not be bossed about' I said

'I can tell she' not that different from woman here' he said chuckling.

_Sky's p.o.v_

I sat up in bed feeling refreshed and wide-awake, after that stupid nightmare I had peaceful dreamless sleep. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen, where I found Tara.

'Morning', I said unsure if it was the right word, Tara turned around smiling and said morning to confirming I had used the right word.

'Coffee?' she asked

'_Coffee_?' I asked with a questioning tone telling her to explain what she meant by _coffee._

'Hot drink' she replied lifting the mug in her hand 'want to try?' she asked

I nodded and walked over to her. She showed me how to blow on the drink to cool it down, and then passed me the mug. The mug was hot from the heat the drink inside it radiated; I bent my head and took a small sip of the hot liquid. It was hot but not too hot and warmed my body; the taste was sour yet slightly sweet with a smooth texture. *mmmmmm* escaped from my lips as the drink filled me. I turned to Tara and smiled happily and told her ' that's some good shit', she looked down at me and smiled with such warmth and a bubble of laughter burst from her lips, and I joined in and we both laughed with happiness and surprise at what one little drink could do.

Are laughter was stopped abruptly when there was a knock at the door.

'Who in the world could that be', Tara said to herself, while walking to the door, holding my breath and going invisible I followed her to the door.

Standing at the door was a strange woman dressed in a black long-sleeved jumpsuit, she smiled sweetly at Tara, but it seemed false. 'I've come for the alien' she said

Tara replied with an expressionless face 'I have no fucking idea what you're talking about, I mean an alien seriously are you crazy' Sky couldn't help but smile, Tara was absolutely brilliant.

'Don't be a hypocrite Tara', the lady at the door said 'are you not the one found Paul, pulled him from that's space ship didn't you', amazingly Tara kept a straight face.

'It's time you left miss?' Tara said

'Call me the big guy' said the big guy

'Well good bye' and Tara shut the door, and I breathed in air realising my camouflage response, big mistake. As I turned around a gun stuck through the open window and shot me in the arm, I was suddenly very drowsy, next thing I'm face flat on the floor and someone not Tara was dragging me off. . .

I woke up in the same prison cell as before knowing I was stuck and had no means of escape I just laid on the bed and day-dreamed, think about all the things that had happened to me over the last few days.

_Paul p.o.v_

'PAUL, PAUL' Zoil shouted as he came running round the corner of the ware-house, 'they got her, the big guy figured it out'.

I was standing before I realised it mouth open, eyes wide, so shocked I couldn't speak.

_**Bluebabe22/ash: '**_**kay I know its pretty crappy but I dint know how else to wright it**

_**Paul: **_**pretty crappy, its really crappy, what happens next**

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**nope, not telling read and review please peeps can't wait till next time **

_**Paul:**_** you don't know what your doing next do you**

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** actually I do so ha!**


	5. capture

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** hi people don't really know what to wright for this chapter sorry if it's a bit random in places**

_**Paul:**_** bluebabe22/ash does not own "Paul" and ash you are always random**

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**the cheek anyway on with the chapter**

_**Capture**_

_Pauls p.o.v_

'Paul'

'Zoil'

'Paul the big guy wants to know where you sent Sky', Zoil stated with a sad expression

'I'm not telling and I would of thought you would of figured it out by now, its kinda obvious, or maybe that's why', I said hoping they don't ever figure it but knowing Zoil he already. . .

'I have', exactly the opposite of what I wanted to hear 'it's T-A-R-A isn't it' he said spelling the name out.

'Yeah please don't tell', the only reason she's here is because my fucking parents hired her to "rescue" me' I explained I couldn't help but show the sadness in my voice.

'Actually I was planning on getting you outta here and there, then sending both of you home', Zoil looked very pleased with himself when I said it.

'I don't know about me just send Sky it'll be hard she's the kind to not be bossed about' I said

'I can tell she' not that different from woman here' he said chuckling.

_Sky's p.o.v_

I sat up in bed feeling refreshed and wide-awake, after that stupid nightmare I had peaceful dreamless sleep. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen, where I found Tara.

'Morning', I said unsure if it was the right word, Tara turned around smiling and said morning to confirming I had used the right word.

'Coffee?' she asked

'_Coffee_?' I asked with a questioning tone telling her to explain what she meant by _coffee._

'Hot drink' she replied lifting the mug in her hand 'want to try?' she asked

I nodded and walked over to her. She showed me how to blow on the drink to cool it down, and then passed me the mug. The mug was hot from the heat the drink inside it radiated; I bent my head and took a small sip of the hot liquid. It was hot but not too hot and warmed my body; the taste was sour yet slightly sweet with a smooth texture. *mmmmmm* escaped from my lips as the drink filled me. I turned to Tara and smiled happily and told her ' that's some good shit', she looked down at me and smiled with such warmth and a bubble of laughter burst from her lips, and I joined in and we both laughed with happiness and surprise at what one little drink could do.

Are laughter was stopped abruptly when there was a knock at the door.

'Who in the world could that be', Tara said to herself, while walking to the door, holding my breath and going invisible I followed her to the door.

Standing at the door was a strange woman dressed in a black long-sleeved jumpsuit, she smiled sweetly at Tara, but it seemed false. 'I've come for the alien' she said

Tara replied with an expressionless face 'I have no fucking idea what you're talking about, I mean an alien seriously are you crazy' Sky couldn't help but smile, Tara was absolutely brilliant.

'Don't be a hypocrite Tara', the lady at the door said 'are you not the one found Paul, pulled him from that's space ship didn't you', amazingly Tara kept a straight face.

'It's time you left miss?' Tara said

'Call me the big guy' said the big guy

'Well good bye' and Tara shut the door, and I breathed in air realising my camouflage response, big mistake. As I turned around a gun stuck through the open window and shot me in the arm, I was suddenly very drowsy, next thing I'm face flat on the floor and someone not Tara was dragging me off. . .

I woke up in the same prison cell as before knowing I was stuck and had no means of escape I just laid on the bed and day-dreamed, think about all the things that had happened to me over the last few days.

_Paul p.o.v_

'PAUL, PAUL' Zoil shouted as he came running round the corner of the ware-house, 'they got her, the big guy figured it out'.

I was standing before I realised it mouth open, eyes wide, so shocked I couldn't speak.

_**Bluebabe22/ash: '**_**kay I know its pretty crappy but I dint know how else to wright it**

_**Paul: **_**pretty crappy, its really crappy, what happens next**

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**nope, not telling read and review please peeps can't wait till next time **

_**Paul:**_** you don't know what your doing next do you**

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** actually I do so ha!**


	6. the escape

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**hi peeps it's time for chapter 6 of my story I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Paul:**_** bluebabe22ash does not own "paul"**

_**The escape**_

_Sky's p.o.v_

As I day-dreamed I realised there were no cameras in the cell, I then a fantastic idea wriggled its way into my head.

_A few hours later _

I heard the key in the lock of my cell door and ran to the side of the wall where the door opened to, and held my breath using my invisibility to hide. As the guard stepped into the door way he clipped the keys to his belt. Then started looking round, obviously looking for me but not panicking, he probably knew the fact that I could go invisible. What he didn't know was that I was unclipping his keys from his belt.

With the keys in my hand I crawled between his legs, arrogant human, didn't realize that I could easily escape. When I was standing behind him I gave him a big push and he stumbled in to the room trying to catch himself. I shut the door behind him and locked it silently putting the keys on the floor in front of the door.

I looked up and down the corridor and checked the cameras, making sure I was in the cameras blind spots I let myself breathe out and in again, after a couple of breaths of air I held my breath and started off down the corridor following the signs that said "exit". Luckily none of the alarms or red lights started flashing. Every now and again I would stop in cameras blind spots and let myself refresh my lungs with air.

I soon came to a room with the name "Paul" over it. I figured that since I had no cameras in my room that there wouldn't be any in his, but I kept my breath in case. I pushed the door open finding it unlocked, lucky Paul must be trusted to not run away, and was here on his own accord, I bet they would lock him up if he tried to leave though.

The room I entered was actually a big warehouse, with rows upon rows of big wooden crates. I walked down the centre of all the rows looking down each turnoff. I soon came to a turnoff with a desk in the middle of it and on the desk was a lamp, some folders, a speaker and an ash tray; yuck smoking is a disgusting habit, even when people know what they're doing to their lungs they still smoke.

I looked up at the ceiling to check that there really were no cameras, just as I thought no cameras. I let myself breathe before I realised it stank of tobacco, oh well I get used to it. I walked to the desk and sat down in the hard wooden chair. Hearing the door I had entered opening I held my breath. Waiting to see who it was. Then the alarms started "shit" someone must of found the guard I had trapped in that cell and let him out.

Paul rounded the corner looking worried; it wasn't hard to guess what about, my escape. He walked around the desk and as he was about to sit down I showed myself.

'Holy shit' he said falling over from the sudden shock, I just sat there and smiled down at him,

'hi, how's your day' I asked in English, his mouth was now hanging open, 'you know its rude to stare' I said looking him right in the eye, he seemed to gather himself up, and closed.

'what are you doing, why are you escaping, and why are you in here instead of running away' he said picking himself up off the floor, and standing in front of me looking pissed off now, I just raised my eyebrows and looked at him with a what-the-fuck-do-you-think-I'm-doing look,

'Oh' he said I stood up and grabbed his arm and started pulling him to a back exit I had noticed earlier on. The door we had both entered earlier crashed open and thumping footsteps came running in, I started running as well still pulling Paul, then he started shouting.

'We're here quick she's getting away' he was shouting,

'What the fuck', I was getting pissed off now, still trying to run, as well as Paul pulling me back.

I slipped out of his grip and started running without him, fuck him, I was getting out of here whether it was with him or not, I was not staying here, I reached the door and pulled on it, it didn't move, I tried everything to get it open it just wouldn't and those stupid humans were almost on top of me now. Then one of those stupid sleeping darts hit me in the ass. Turning around I stared straight at the guy that had shot me, 'what am I a fucking animal', then I was kissing the floor. Again.

_Paul's p.o.v_

I watched as they carried Sky's sleepy body off, slung over the shoulder of one of the guys, I noticed her raise her head slightly and realised she was mouthing the words "your dead, mother fucker", I was in big trouble if she ever got her hands on me, that was for sure, but somewhere deep down it hurt more knowing she was pissed off with him.

Zoil came up to me, 'they're going to take her a different more secure base, and she won't be able to bother you'; I looked straight in Zoil's eyes and told him 'but I won't be able to see the one other person of my kind on this planet', I turned and stared at the door they had carried Sky through.

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_ **well what do ya think read and review please and give me ideas I'm getting righters block**

_**Paul:**_** really I didn't think you could get righters block**

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** well I do so HELP please, oh and I would also like to say thanks to MarkDr for jhis help and great ideas xx laters peeps**

_**Paul:**_** see ya guys **


	7. Clive and Graeme

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** hi guys I'm here with my next chapter I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed righting it**

_**Paul: **_**why are you so cheerful, it's just sickening**

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** you sicken me, and I don't own "Paul". Now on with the story.**

_Graeme and Clive_

_Paul's p.o.v. 10 years later  
><em>

I was in a car and driving away from the base that I had known for 60 years I couldn't believe it. I thought it was my home away from home, but I guess that's what the big guy wanted me to think. I still can't believe they wanted to cut out my brain. Shivering with the thought I continued to drive along highway 375. I came upon an RV the drivers seemed to be panicking, but as I passed by they seemed relieved and calmed down, I was watching them curiously in the review mirror, when I realised I was losing control of the car and I had no time to correct it. I went rolling of the road listening to the screams of the guys in the RV.

When the car finally came to a stop, I grabbed my rucksack and fell out of it. My head was spinning and I was feeling more than a little sick. I quickly moved out of site as the two humans came out of there now parked RV to check on the wrecked car.

'maybe you should call for help' the ginger one said, the fat one pulled a cell phone out and started dialling, 'it's ringing' he said as he put it to his ear I can't deal with this I thought. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' I said pulling a ciggie out and lighting it, I walked forward slowly with my hands in front of me saying 'put the phone down', they both stared at me with an I-can't-believe-what-I'm-seeing look. Then the fat one let out a hysterical laugh and fainted.

'What have you done to him' said the ginger one panicked and looking from him to the fat one on the ground. 'I haven't done anything to him, he fainted' I said calmly. 'Yeah, but y-you made him faint' the ginger one said still panicked. I continued walking toward's him replying 'yeah but it's not like I set my fazer to faint'. 'You've got a fazer', the ginger one said now looking kind of excited but still wary. 'no, but look' I was getting pissed now, I chucked my cigarette on the floor, 'listen 'kay, I really need your help,okay, now can we get this guy back on your waggon' I said as I picked one of the fainted guys legs up. The ginger started making strange noises then decided on saying, 'are you an alien'. Still holding the fainted guys leg I said 'to you I am, yes'. Then the ginger idiot had to go and say 'are you going to probe us'. I dropped the guy's leg now really pissed off and angry now complainig, 'why does everyone always assumes that, what am I doing, am I harvesting farts? How much can I learn from an ass?', 'ah eh, what?' oh great, the ginger guy was confused now.

'I'm sorry, what's your name?' I said trying to get something out of him, 'Graeme Willy', he said shakily, 'and what's his name', I said pointing at the fainted man on the floor, 'that's the righter Clive Gollings', finally I thought, 'okay cool, I'm Paul', Graeme looked confused again, 'Paul?' he asked, 'yeah, it's a nickname that's stuck, myshipcrashedonadog, it doesn't matter, look can we get the righter Clive Gollings back on the RV and get the hell out of here, please?' Graeme was looking like he wasn't sure what to do, 'yeah, but…', great his panicking about what to do, 'look I'm in a hell of a pickle,and if you don't help me I could die on this road to night', I was getting annoyed again, Graeme was looking unsure now, 'I don't know we're on quite a tight schedule'. Oh great now I'm going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere waiting for death to come pick me up, no I am not going to let that happen, 'look man, sometimes you just gotta roll the dice', please he has to help me, 'what do you say' he thought about it for a couple of seconds then said 'okay', thank you, thank you, thank you.

'okay, perfect, great', I said bending down and reaching for Clive's legs again, 'okay, help me, help me grab 'im', looking down I realised, 'this man has peed his pants', Graeme looked up from grabbing Clive and said, 'yeah his got a child's bladder, 'oh fantastic', I said.

With a lot of pulling and hauling we finally got the fat guy in the RV, I waited in the passenger's seat while Graeme done something round the back of the RV. Then we finally started driving to my relief. Looking worried he kept glancing at me, I then realised how slow we were going, 'does this thing go any faster', still worried Graeme said, 'well I'm sorry, but the speed limits 70'- 'well screw the speed limit, actually no, yeah don't screw it, that's good thinking, okay, stay conspicuous', I really don't want to be found out. Graeme then goes and says 'how can I understand you? Are you using some sort of neuron language router', oh for the love of all things human, 'actually I'm speaking English you fucking idiot', Graeme let out a breathy laugh, 'sorry, you're in shock right now, I understand this must be very weird for you, just act normal and drive north', I said in a commanding tone and pointing forward settling back into the chair I said to myself 'got to get as much between us and the big guy'.

_A while later _

I walked back to sit next to Graeme after just been to the loo a picked up the cup of pistachios. 'I love pistachios', I told Graeme, 'I hate when you get a closed one, right?', Graeme gave me a glance a said 'I u-usually just bite them', what you don't bit them, 'no, you don't do that at all, you tap them and if they don't open on their own you from them away', 'no that's mussels', Graeme retorted 'no, I know it's pistachios' I said popping one into my mouth. Then I'm being strangled by Clive who saying something to Graeme in some strange language, I can't breathe, i thought. 'what are you doing', Graeme said trying to drive and talk to Clive at the same time, 'his okay, his fine, his names Paul', finally the idiot stops strangling me and I take a deep breath of air, I hear Clive saying 'aliens are not called Paul' in a sad and scared voice, but I was too angry to hear, instead I said 'was that klingon, you psychotic nerd', i was rubbing my neck while Graeme told Clive, 'listen Paul is from a small "m" classed planet, in the north spiralarm of the adromada galaxy', thank god for Graeme, 'thank you', I said actually thankful.

'he looks to obvious', Clive said well someone had to say it, 'there's a reason for that Cliiiive, over the last 60 years the human race has been drip-fed images of my face, on lunch boxes and t-shirts and shit, so that if a raises do ever meet, you don't have a fucking spaze attack', oops wrong thing to say me and my big mouth. 'I did not have a spaze attack', Clive said whacking my head and grabbing my throat again, Graeme was saying, 'don't do it again', then I felt Clive's fingers going in to my jorph, 'ah that's my jorph, get your fucking fingers out of there', I could feel him pull his hands away I could tell he would be looking at the gunk on them, which was my jorph fluids, 'if I get a jorph infection your dead', I said relearning how to breathe again.

When I looked up again I noticed a road block, probably looking for me, 'oh shit'. I took a deep breath of air and went invisible. 'Paul…' Graeme turned to look at me and found he was staring at nothing, 'Paul?' he asked, we had now pulled over and I was taking no chances of being caught, so I remained silent.

I lied lazily across the dash board waiting for that arrogant agent to finish his search I watched dip his hand into are chips and sniff at the pants Clive pissed in, I closed my eyes waiting for the search to finally be over and listening to the other agent outside question Clive and Graeme, they told him they had been to comic-con, and then the agent told them not to tell riley, when I heard a loud 'oh my god, look at this, look at this', I watched as the nerdy agent named riley run out holding Clive's novel.

'What, what' the I heard the agent outside say, 'they've met Adam Shadowchild', said riley exasperatedly, the other just let out a long sigh 'who the hell is Adam Shadowchild?', then I heard Clive say 'he wrote the Jupiter practise', 'what' said the agent, 'Jenny Starpepper and the huge white gibbon', 'huh' was the agents reply, 'night of the moths', 'speak English', the agent said but before he could continue riley cut in 'night of the moths brilliant book, what was he like?', Graeme said 'well he was a bit intense', riley obviously very excited said 'oh his an artist'. Watching from the window I saw the other agent take Clive's novel out of Riley's hands and shine a torch on it saying 'what is this? Nerd porn', Graeme pointed to Clive saying 'er no that's Clive's novel', 'and Clive saying 'that's my novel at the same time, riley looked at them 'oh okay', then looking back down to the novel, 'huh three tits', he said while the other agent said 'that's awesome', riley looked up smugly and said 'you guys should of given her four tits', the other men just looked at him, and Graeme told him 'that's just sick', ' I was just saying', riley said looking I little forlorn.

'so you think this is it', riley aske the over agent, who replied 'I'm doubtful, what else you find in there?' he nodded his head toward the RV, 'on not much just a pair of pissy jeans', he said looking toward the towel rapped around Clive's legs. Graeme looked toward Clive pointing and saying delicately while Clive shushed him 'um Clive's got a child's bladder', 'shut up, shut up', Clive complained, 'sorry' Graeme apologised. 'Okay, you guys can go', said the agent whose name I didn't know, 'thank you', both Clive and Graeme said, Clive taking his novel back as they passed the two agents. But before Clive got into the RV he said seriously 'may I ask what you're searching for?' taking a dramatic pause no name finally said 'no'.

Finally driving I waited for as to get far away before showing myself, I listened to Clive and Graeme's conversation and decided to make them jump, not having my pants on will scare them even more. 'It's pretty obvious what happened there isn't it?' Clive said 'is it?' Graeme asked ,'the government used some kind of neurotoxic paint on the black mailbox causing us to have a shared hallucination about an alien, it makes complete sense', Clive explained , ' WRONG', I said showing myself and making them both jump and Graeme hold his hands up and closing his eyes so he wouldn't "see me" and Clive swerving the RV.

'Oh no' Clive said as I climbed down from the dash board, 'what', I said as I looked for my pants 'come on grow up, you guys scene my shorts?', I asked when I spotted them on the floor near Graeme was sitting.

Graeme turned around to talk to me and asked, 'how-how d'you do that? How d'you go invisible?', I answered, 'oh uh it's a camouflage response', 'what, like predator', I couldn't help smiling humans always think of the perfect animal/creature to use when explaining stuff, 'exactly, only I can only do it while holding my breath', obviously Graeme asks, 'but you can do it any time you want?', I stuck out my thumb and index finger, and curled the other two fingers down, putting them up to my moth to imitate predators mouth I said in a predator like voice, 'any time', with Graeme laughing I continued my charade and mimicked predators gun, by stretching my fingers out to a point, and making *vvvv-v-v* noises and going 'wragh-wragh-wragh',, then Clive lost it.

'uurgh', he said thumping his hands on the stirring wheel, 'am I the only sane person here, hey', Graeme looked a bit shocked, but Clive continued looking back at me, 'it's alright for you?, isn't it? You'll go back to area 51, we'll be arrested for harbouring a fugitive and be sent to Guantanamo bay,' deciding they needed a little alone time to calm down and needing some coffee I said, 'why don't I go and make some bagels and coffee, leave you two alone', still listening though I walked to the fridge, and looked inside saying/singing, 'bagels and coffee, oooooo marmite,' I could hear Clive and Graeme discussing how weird it was having me here, 'what's the matter Clive?', Graeme asked, 'there's and alien in the kitchenette making bagels and coffee', Graeme's reply to that was, 'did you want tea', 'no, I don't want tea', 'right, because tea in Americas weird, they leave the bag in', annoyed Clive said, 'what's weird Graeme is we have picked up an extraterrestrial hitch-hiker, and-and you seem completely fine with it,' Graeme explained, 'look he said his life was in danger, I needed you know, sometimes you just gotta roll the dice,' good man, defiantly good to be friends with him I thought, 'what if we wake up and find him inserting a probe into are anas,' Graeme defending my alien raise said, 'well apparently they don't do that', that's enough I thought with to bagels on my index finger, I stuck it up in the air pointing it at each of them saying,' anyone what one of these, eh, anyone, anyone'.

_The next day _

We stopped at the gas station in Eli, I made Graeme and Clive jump by honking on the horn, banging on the side of the RV with my head stuck out the window I shouted, 'Reece's piece's, yes thank you', as I watched the gas station I noticed the old bill pull-up Clive looked very worried holding my breath so no one would see me I watched his reaction, the officer nodded to him and after some hesitation Clive nodded back, I was proud of him he hadn't pissed his pants. Clive let out a long sigh as the officer entered the shop.

I watched as the boys hurried out the shop, and trotted back to the RV trying not to run, I moved so Graeme could sit down, and we were off before I knew it they weren't very good at hiding the fact they were scared. I decided to praise them maybe it calm the down, 'that was amazing Graeme that cop didn't suspect a thing', I said in an enthusiastic voice, I turned to Clive who was in the passenger's seat, 'and Clive you didn't pee your pants', I couldn't help but smile out the two guys helping me, then Clive says, 'I don't mean to be a stick in the mud but you are asking a lot of us, right, we've only just met we dunno where we're going, or why, d'you mot think we're due an explanation,' oh great, well I knew one of them would bring this up sooner or later, 'look the less you guys know the better, I want you to have plausible deniability, let's just say I spent a long time at the base thinking I was a guest, it turns out I was a prisoner, but don't worry I got it all under control, arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh', I screamed as the RV came to a stop, some stupid bird had hit the window.

We all got out and stood around the dead creature, 'fuck that made me jump', I said as we all looked down, 'poor little thing', Graeme said sounding a bit upset, 'nothing you could a done mate', Clive said trying to comfort Graeme a little, right that's it I thought I need a snack and I haven't had a bird in ages, and I definitely was going to eat a dead bird, clapping my hands together and then rubbing them together I bent down, 'w-what are you doing', Graeme asked, 'just watch', I whispered and picked the dead bird up in my hands, like did normally when reviving something I closed my eyes tight and imagined a little bit of my life running from me into the dead bird, seeping away out of my hands, bending my head the right I cracked my neck, hearing gasps of shock from either side of me I opened my eyes and smiled at the bird fluttering on my hands, 'it's a miracle', I heard Graeme say before, as quick as it had hit the window the bird was in my mouth with a leg hanging out, *Mmm-m-mmm* I said, hearing sounds of disgust and horror from Clive and Graeme, 'man, missed these', I said happy, 'why would you do that', Graeme questioned me, my reply, 'well I'm not going to eat a dead bird am I', burping out a feather.

_A few hours later _

I'm sitting on the sofa reading Clive's novel, with Graeme drawing a sketch of me, 'let me see, let me see', I said finally wanting to see the picture, 'no just sit still', Graeme said annoyed that I kept moving and fidgeting, ' you going to draw me like one of your French girls? Jack', said as if it were the titanic movie, making a kissing motion, Graeme just looked at me, 'okay, I'm joking, just don't make me look fat', I gestured to my stomach, 'earth's gravity adds ten pounds'.

'Paul? Can I ask you something?' Graeme asked, 'shoot', I said giving him the go ahead, 'have you ever done that to a person?', I thought I would have a little fun with Clive, 'yes, I've eaten many people', like I suspected Clive turned around worried, 'I'm joking big guy, relax', 'no, I mean have you ever, you know fixed them', Graeme said rethinking his question, 'oh, no, not a dead person', I said sitting up, 'recently dead bird that's one thing, recently dead person that's a whole other ball-game, actually its really dangerous for me the damage can bounce back onto me and-' I was cut off by a loud yawn from Clive, I mistaked it for being a sarcastic one, and retorted, 'oh am I boring you, you heard this one before', then Graeme goes and says, 'are you tired _sausage_' I had to stop myself from laugh, Clive's reply was, 'don't call me that in front of him', 'are you tired though', Graeme repeated, '_eggy _I'm bushed', thinking about it so was I chucking the novel I was reading on the other chair I said stretching, 'you know what we're all tired', as I stretched you could hear my bones cracking, getting up I continued, 'let's pull-over and stop for the night', but Clive was being paranoid, 'we're fugitives Paul, alright I refuse to just sit around and wait to get fingered by the men in black', I retorted with, 'look we've just gotta find somewhere quite where we won't draw attention to ourselves', obviously frustrated, 'but where are we going Paul', smiling I said, 'oh you'll know it when you see it'.

_A few hours later _

'Okay, here we are, this is the place', Clive said breathlessly, we all looked up at the sign as Clive put the RV in park, it read "pearly gates RV", 'yeah this looks good, doesn't look like anyone's been murdered here', I said sarcastically, 'awfully quiet', Graeme pointed out the obvious, 'quiet's good Graeme, quitet's are friend'.

Graeme went to open the door and find someone when he let a girly scream, 'there's a girl outside', he whispered, I immediately held my breath will the other sorted out a plan of action in whispers, Clive now standing in front of Graeme who had his back leaning against the door said, 'okay, alright, look, we're just couple of regular guys on a tour of the lest touristy side of American mid-west', then Graeme being an idiot said, 'I don't think she heard you', 'I'm not talking to her, I'm talking to you' Clive whispered, 'oh' Graeme said opening the door back up, 'hi' said the girl outside 'I'm Ruth Buggs', Clive said shakily, 'hello Ruth, I am the righter Clive Gollings and this', he said putting his hand on Graeme's shoulder, 'is my friend and cohort Mr Graeme Willy', I noticed that Graeme was standing there staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Ruth, 'em, you got room', Clive said pointing his thumb towards the RV park, 'sure, yeah, em, park in bay nine, its twenty-five dollars a night including hook-up's, and I'm going to need an ID to hold onto', 'okay was Clive's response he Looked at Graeme and then went and got his passport, 'there you go it's, uh, my passport', Clive said handing Ruth his passport, 'the UK I love the UK', Ruth said while checking it, 'have you been', Clive asked, 'no', she said a little sadly, 'you should go', Graeme said finally finding his voice, 'oh' Ruth said and turned to leave, thinking he meant go away, 'no, I mean you should go to London', he quickly corrected pointing to the passport, 'well there's a lot of places I wanna go', Ruth explained, 'RUTH', came a loud and angry shout from inside the farmhouse, 'Ruth get in here', 'well I-I'll be by in the morning to get your money, have a pleasant evening', she said ' thank you', both the guys said, 'bye', Ruth said and then she left, holding the gate open for us as we drove in.

'She was lovely', Graeme said love struck, 'well why don't you just marry her then', was Clive's grumpy reply. Standing between their to chairs I became visible again, 'boo', making them both jump, and Clive slam on the brakes, 'what not thirty second ago I did it', i said laughing at their reactions.

**Bluebabe22/ash: geez that took me ages to wright,**

**Paul: it's basically the movie**

**Bluebabe22/ash: it is but that's all about to change read and review please I love hearing from people, I would also like to say thank you to Markdr for all his help and ideas, I know that he will be posting Paul Pictures on deviant art and is also going to draw my character sky, so again a big thank you, **


	8. reunited

_**Bluebabe22/ash:**_** hi guys I'm back with another chapter so please enjoy**

_**Paul:**_** bluebabe22/ash does not own "paul"**

_Reunited_

_Sky's p.o.v_

I followed the RV from the little alieinn restaurant, I was sure Paul would end up crashing and these two bumbling nerds would be around when it happened, I was right. They soon got back on the road heading for the road block those two arrogant agents were holding up, ha they weren't going to find Paul not with are species camouflage response. Deciding I didn't want to get caught up with this, I sped of the road onto the rough desert like terrain .Once I couldn't see the road block anymore I headed back to the road, when I finally bumped back onto the road I was oh so thankful for the smooth surface.

It was now mid-day and nothing exceptionally exciting had happened. My arms were really starting to hurt and my hands ached, when some stupid bird hit the side of the RV making them skid to halt, the relief I had of being able to stop, and to let all feeling return to my hands. I watched as Paul brought the dead bird back to life, and then scare the humans who had picked him up to their wits end when he ate it, I couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their faces it was _classic_.

Later in the day they pulled into an RV park to stop for the night. Finally I thought, as I stopped just outside the RV Park's perimeter on the dry desert like plain. Lying the motor bike down on the ground I walked to the RV Park's fence and waited.

I watched as the fat one started cooking sausages and Paul came out to talk to him, holding a cigarette. I watched as he started doing some rather disgusting actions, and then finally told the big one that he was asking if he and the other human were gay. And then explaining how, if they were it was completely fine and that everyone on or planet was bi. I could basically read his mind through the expression on his face. It was basically lesbian alien sex written all across his face. _Pervert_.

Once all the guys were asleep I jumped the fence with ease, and snuck into the RV. Idiots hadn't locked the door. I sat on the couch waiting for them wake up. I noticed around ten o'clock, that the female human who had spoken to them yesterday was approaching the RV, obviously wanting her pay.

*bang bang bang*

By this time I was hiding in the toilet when I realised Paul had, had the same thought about hiding in here to, taking a big gulp of breath I climbed on top of the can and sat on the chamber behind it, I held in my breath as he opened the door and walked in. I was happy that I had crossed my legs I thought he sat on the closed lid of the loo, to wait out this little visit. When I heard the human lady says 'so where's the other one'.

The two men just babbled saying things like what other one, there's no other one. 'Oh don't worry we don't charge by the person', the lady said, Paul had to reply then 'I'm in the can, I ate a-a closed pistachio', he then faked a farting noise and continued, 'yeah I'm paying for it' ...

_Pauls p.o.v_

'That's a nice t-shirt', I heard Graeme say, her reply was, 'oh thanks, I got it at my church, it's Jesus shooting Charles Darwin', then Graeme goes and says, 'why would Jesus what Charles Darwin?', 'because of his blasphemous theories, are you men of God?', 'we're men of science, you know we believe in the establishment of biological order through the maelstrom of physical and chemical chaos', I heard Clive say, followed by Ruth, 'the world is 4,000 years old and can only be the product of intelligent design', I couldn't take it anymore, I swear what is wrong with these people, 'that's horse-shit', I heard Ruth's annoyed reaction, 'em alright, then please explain how something as complex as the human eye simply comes in to being', saying as she walked toward the loo door, 'it doesn't simply come into being, it is the combination of billions of years of development across countless species', I could hear Ruth getting worked up more and more but so was I, 'what are you talking about', she sounded pretty made oh well we're there now, 'evolution baby', I said, this really ticked her off, as she banged the door in frustration, 'blasphemy', 'oh blasphemy, arrr', I the heard her saying, 'nothing you can shake my belief or faith in the sure and certain knowledge that God created heaven and earth in his own image', right that's it, ' oh his own image', I said opening the door, and standing in front of her, 'well then I've got a question, how do you explain me?', I watched as she took in a big gasp and began to fall, 'she's going, she's falling, catch… and that is jenga', Graeme shocked said, 'why did you do that?', I looked at him, 's-s-she fainted, we go through this', I heard something behind, and then an 'ow', spinning around I found. . .

_Sky's p.o.v _

'and that is jenga' I heard Paul say as I climbed of the top of the can, I could feel my lungs burning for air as I hadn't had time to do breathing exercises, and I was slightly dizzy when i slipped climbing down, and half falling out of the bathroom door, letting my breath go as I fell I compromised my cover, 'ow' i exclaimed as i hit the floor.

I looked up to find Paul string down with a shocked expression all over his face. I just lied there and smiled back 'hey Paul, how's it going'...

_**Bluebabe22/ash: kay guys I hoped you enjoyed it, so what's going happen next what is Sky going to do, what will happen to Paul, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the next chapter**_

_**Paul: do you have to be so dramatic**_

_**Bluebabe22/ash: yes, in fact I do, now review *points finger at you*, or face the concequences **_


	9. on the run

_**Bluebabe22/ash: hi guys here's next chapter please enjoy! **_

_**Paul: Bluebabe22/ash does own "Paul"**_

_On the run_

_Sky's p.o.v_

'S-S-sky?' Paul stuttered with complete disbelief, as I got up of the floor. 'The one and only', I said annoyed with his attitude, what did he not think I wouldn't come after him when I got the chance, now standing in front I raised my hand and slapped him around his big head, hard. 'oooow', he whimpered, clutching his head, 'why d'you do that?' the ginger one said, 'he got me captured 10 years ago', I said simply, I turned back to Paul, who was now standing normally, 'didn't you? Honey' I questioned him sweetly. Looking past my gaze at the two men then at the floor, he finally nodded his head, probably to ashamed to say it out loud.

Right time to get out of here I thought, I grabbed Paul's wrist and started pulling him towards the door, careful to step over the fainted girl, as I opened the door Paul realised what I was doing and started pulling back, the two men also realised I was taking Paul. The big one went to grab my arm to stop me from leaving but I was too quick and punched him in the balls making him double over. The other one I realised was holding a rolling pin and was about to knock me out when I ducked and kicked him in the nuts as well, he also doubled over. But the thing I didn't see was Paul's hand going for my head, then I could see and feel all the experience's and knowledge he had pour in to me and feel me up, then I was on the ground. Again.

_Paul's p.o.v_

I watched as Sky woke up, and started struggling. She had only been out for a couple of minutes but in that time we'd found some rope and tied her up. Then when she realised my eyes were on her she looked up and glared at me with such intensity, if looks could kill, I thought. Then she smirked and started wriggling her hands around. I knew she wasn't going to get out Graeme knew how to tie very good knots and I had double checked them. I watched as Sky hitched one of her short legs up it was then that I noticed she had a sheath on her leg, I moved forward just as she removed the knife, but she saw me coming, quickly sliding down onto her back she pulled her legs up and kicked me in the chest before I had time to react. I fell on the floor with all the breath knocked out of me; I had to lie there and relearn to breathe. While I lay there on the floor I could hear the rope cutting. Sadly Graeme and Clive where outside packing the hook up as it was a two man job., and I didn't have the breath to scream and if I did it would attract unwanted attention. Oh lord help me.

_Sky's p.o.v_

As I cut through the last bit of rope Paul stood up but before he could do anything I was standing as well. There was no point in trying to escape because those two idiots outside would stop me. 'so, what's your friends names', I asked Paul looked at me a little startled, he was probably wondering why I wasn't dragging him out of the RV right now, but asking what the two guys names were, 'Clive's the fat one', I smiled at that, then from outside came, 'I heard that', before I could stop myself a small giggle burst through my lips, realising I put my hands to my mouth, but Paul carried on anyway noticing I hand meant to of done that, but a saw a smile cross his lips, 'and the ginger is Graeme', okay now, I knew the names of the two men I didn't know what else to say.

So instead I studied Paul, noticing how he was a bit on the chubby side but not much, how his fingers unconsciously played with the fraying edges of his pants, how his eyes seemed to know everything and nothing, and how the blue shone in the light, and the pupil was ringed with a thick edge of gold. He wasn't bad looking compared to other guys I'd met but there was just something I couldn't put my finger on, something odd or different I just didn't know what. Then it hit me it was his eyes they were all the things I had noticed before but I hadn't really been seeing what was in them, they were sad, lonely and filled with nothing but those two emotions.

I t was then that he looked me right in the eye, and I could see the smallest glimmer of hope nudge its way into sight, but only for a fraction. I noticed I had unconsciously taken a step forward. The silence we were in was beginning to become awkward. 'Why are you so sad?' said unconsciously to myself, I realised I had said it aloud when Paul started saying, 'what do you mean sad?', oops, 'sorry, did I say that out loud? My bad', I smiled weakly at him. I looked around the RV and noticed the girl had been placed on one of the single beds at the back.

The door opened and the big guy, Clive I think walked in the door carrying the hook up. He looked at me and glared at me with his beady little eyes. I just stared back, 'problem?' I said still staring him down. I knew he would soon back down, they all do even the toughest of men, they were just wimps that thought they were better than everyone else, but I soon put them in their place if they ever challenged me. he soon gave up under my intense glare and turned away to put the hook up away somewhere.

He turned to Paul, 'Paul, they've got my passport I can't leave without it', and I knew Paul wasn't leaving with me, so he was leaving with them, great just great I thought. Walking towards him I put my hand out, 'nice to meet ya, I'm sky, best rescuer you can find in any galaxy at your service', he said using my cheerful customer voice, he just looked at me, 'and I need to know that because. . .', jeez just how thick is he, I was about to reply, but Paul cut in before I could start, 'what she means is she's going to go and _rescue_ you passport', I then added on the end, 'seriously how dumb are you'.

I sat on the couch for a few minutes, doing breathing exercises trying, to get as much oxygen into my blood as possible, when I was finished I stood up and walked to the door ignoring the guys looking at me, taking a few more breaths I opened the door and then held my breath walking towards the house. When I got to the door I listened for a few seconds then walked inside. I looked around the small kitchen area, I didn't expect to find anything there, so I continued farther into the house, I saw a small office like room, with a desk, I walked into the room and looked on the desk, there were a few papers a bible and one of those money box things, I expected the money box to be locked when I tried it but it wasn't, I looked inside and found a passport, checking to make sure it was Clive's I had to stifle a snort. It was a picture of him with long frizzy out of control hair, sticking out at all angles, also you could see him trying to keep a straight face, and almost falling.

Then the door which was inside the office opened and some scraggily man with short greasy hair walked out. He looked right at the passport I was holding to him it must look like it was floating in mid-air, 'show yourself, demon' he said moving forward to grab me not time I thought, and legged it for the front door not thinking of where I was going I slid the passport into one of my jumpsuit pockets and started running towards the fence.

I jumped the fence easily and began running towards my motorbike I was still holding my breath, and my air was begging to run out from the running, I could hear the gunshots behind me, I reached the motor bike pulled it up and started the engine then I was of speeding away from the man with the gun.

Back on the road taking deep cleansing breaths, I realised the RV wasn't anywhere to be seen, quickly spinning myself around I sped back to the RV park. It was then that I saw the RV heading straight for me, quickly turning around again, I sped off in the same direction, the RV was headed. So they had noticed the crazy man trying to kill me.

**_bluebabe22/ash:_**so what d'ya think read and review peeps, and i'm sorry but i might not be updating for quite a whie :( bye bye :)  
><strong>**


	10. device

_**Bluebabe22/ash: **_**hi guys sorry it took so long to get this new chapter out holiday and school I've been really busy and haven't had time I also had righters bloke in fact I still do but I'm just gonna see what pops into my head as I right : ) please enjoy**

Device

_Pauls p.o.v_

I watched the front door slam open but nothing came out, then I noticed a passport floating in mid-air going up and down, Sky, then I turned my head back in time to see a large farmer like man with greasy hair come running out whilst also loading a shotgun. "Shit, guys we gotta get out of here", I said panicking a little, "but what about my passport, don't we have to wait for sky?" whined Clive, "she's got her own ride, now move" I commanded Clive with as much anger in my voice as possible. Turning around in the driver seat he started the engine a little hesitant, 'geez, sky has to come back for me you'll get your stupid passport' I thought. As we drove I heard another more fierce engine head towards us, I looked up to see sky on a motor bike with shaders over her eyes quickly spinning around so as not to be run down by the RV, then driving of fast.

_Sky's p.o.v _

As I turned around from the RV I placed my shaders over my eyes so I didn't have to squint against the wind, i was soon zooming down the road as fast as I could, when I couldn't see the RV park anymore or even the RV I stopped on the side of the road and removed the passport from my pocket. Leaning up against the motor bike that I had propped up with a stand I waited for the RV to get here.

_Half 'n' hour later_

I watched as the RV pulled up beside me, and the door slam open and out walked a fuming Clive, I just stood there and smiled sweetly at him, and handed him his passport, which he just blinked at. I sighed reaching out for his hand and putting the passport in it then dropping the hand and walked past him to stand in front of the open door way. "Paul, can I have a word please" I said making a motioning gesture with my finger.

He just nodded and walked out of the RV into the heat of the day, I turned and walked back past the still speechless Clive and carried on until I was quite a distance from the RV.

Spinning round suddenly, I startled Paul whom was rather closer than I thought, fell over on to the hard red earth. "oooooooooow" he whined what a cry baby, I reached down and offered him my hand, he looked up at me then at my hand, and grabbed hold of it with his own and I hauled him up.

"so" he said staring at the ground, "what do you wanna talk about" I turned away from him and stared in to the distance, "first we have to get out of here and soon, secondly…" I turned back to him "… I have a tracking device in me, it's the big guy she made me swallow it, it was the deal I made with her, I was allowed to come get you but only on the condition that I swallow the device, I had no other choice it was that or I'm for the chop", I smiled weakly at him with sad eyes why did everything have to be so difficult there's always a catch to everything I do, I turned around so my back was to Paul, again. I had, had a sudden erg to cry; I had turned around so as to hide my eyes which were filling with tears from Paul. What was happening to me I never cried, never, of all the things the happened to me I have never once cried, I had always been the toughest, out of the people I know.

Then I felt myself falling forward but I didn't know what to do my body would respond. But Paul caught me around the waist from the back and pulled me back, but now I couldn't feel my legs, and I collapsed back against him, surprising him at the sudden amount of weight as I leaned against him unable to support myself. My consciousness was starting to slip away, 'I have to stay awake' I thought, but I couldn't help it the last thing I heard was Paul's frantic calls, "Sky, sky, Sky…"

_Paul's p.o.v _

"Sky, Sky, Sky" I called but I knew it would do nothing, Sky had lost consciousness and I was now holding all her wait against me. I let her body slid into the crook of my arm, so that she was now against me sideways, I held onto her top half while I picked up her bottom half, sliding my arm under her knees and lifting so that her body was lying across, my arms and she was cradled against me. i turned around and started walking back to the RV.

I knew what had happened and she knew it was going to happen. It wasn't just a tracking device it was one of our planet's most deadly weapons, it would track the person who had swallowed it, but it had a control and on that control was a button, since the device would sit in the gut it's also the perfect thing to have a poison capsule, if you press the poison button it realises the poison from the capsule in to the person's body rapidly spreading, and causing the body's organs to shut down, it would take 30 earth minutes for it to kill someone who has never encountered the poison before. But Sky, she was the one who had probably brought it to earth since it hadn't been me to give them the technology or knowledge to build one. So she would have made herself immune to the poison, or partially immune to it, I was guessing only partially because her body had started shutting down, but her body being just that bit immune gave me double the time to save her in other words, I have 1 hour to save her, wonderful.

_**bluebabe 22/ash:**_ **oh just to mention no new chaps until i get at least 2 reviews :) push da button**

\/


	11. an please read

**a/n: hey guys yeah I hate authors notes to but I'm not writing any more of the story until i get 3 new reviews, cause i don't no wether to continue or not. sorry for the delay. oh and if u don't sky's going to run you all down with her awsome motorcycle.  
><strong>

**Sky: yeah its gunna be fun *does evil laugh* so if you don't wanna die . . . ash  
><strong>

**Bluebabe22/ash: *shaking head*Press da button :) **

**p.s. i will remove this once i get the new chapter published**

**\/  
><strong>


End file.
